drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Noselle
Name: Hannah Noselle Age: 17 Nationality: Domani Hair: Long black hair Eyes: Blue Eyes Skin: Light brown Height: 5'6" Voice: Very smooth and calm voice. Very clear when she speaks. Special Skills: Sewing and knitting. Knowledge Weakness: Is very knowledgeable but doesn't know how to put it to good use Physical Weakness: Not very strong Personality Weakness: She is shy and is timid but after her parents death she becomes assertive, confident, and strong. Personality: She is very patient with others and does not get angry easily. She believes in following the rules and in obeying them. She respects people who are in authority. Always gullible and doesn't know how to say no. = Character History = Hannah was born in a family that owned a farm in the country. Her father, Jim Akashi wasn't that rich and never had enough for the children. Even though they had a farm and animals, life was hard for Hannah. Her mother, Elizabeth Cindal was a beautiful woman from Cairhien who had everything. She married Jim because he was handsome and very intelligent. Hannah was the only daughter that her family had. She had three brothers each unique and different from her. Hannah had beautiful black hair when she was born. Her mother remembered the blue eyes that looked at her when Hannah was born. Since she was the only daughter in the family, she was spoiled the most. She got everything that she asked for even though they didn't really have everything. She was also a very intelligent young lady growing up. She learned how to knit and sew from her mother. She became very gifted in using her fingers. As she grow up she became very beautiful and very eloquent. She learned to be patient with others and with her family. She doesn't get angry easily from people and she tries to understand. She listened to her parents and people with authority in her life. In her life people always used her because she was so gullible. One day while Hannah was in the market, her mother and father were murdered by bandits. She was heart broken because of this tragic death. She was the youngest in the family and wanted to be a better person. Her brothers had their own lives and never had contact with Hannah. After her parents died, she took over the farm where she lived. She keep the farm running by herself and tried to make ends meet. She was depressed and didn't want to continue her life but something inside told her that she must continue living, so she did. She wasn't that shy little girl now. She need to take care of things on her own. On her seventeenth birthday, she wanted to do something that would make her powerful and also to find out why things happen in life. A Aes Sedai came into the village on a horse. She was on her way to Tar Valon. She wanted since she was a child to be a Aes Sedai. Now it's the chance for her to go to Tar Valon and become one. She strolled over to the Aes Sedai and asked her if she could go to Tar Valon with her. The Aes Sedai's name was Angela Bevaine. The Aes Sedai told Hannah, "it's a harsh and long journey to Tar Valon. Are you willing to go through this young child?" Hannah was determined since she doesn't have a family anymore. "Yes. I am determined to go to Tar Valon." Before they set off, Angela had to do a test before they got going. This was a test to see if Hannah could channel. Angela told Hannah to concentrate on a stone the Aes Sedai held suspended from a chain. Hannah did as she was told and after a time, a light flashed inside the stone. Angela was surprised that this young lady could channel. After the test they set off to Tar Valon. Once they reached the Tower, Angela led her towards the office of the Mistress of Novices and left her there in front of the closed door. Angela went into the office to let the Mistress of Novices know that there is a new Novice in the Tower. Angela came out and told Hannah not to worry because she is in good hands. Hannah waited patiently about what's to come. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios